Waiting For A Storm
by NosrednAD
Summary: Gabriella Montez doesnt hate She strongly dislkes Until she meets Troy Bolton. She hates him He gets away with everything But when a freak accident happens and Gabriella and Troy switch bodies will she see what his life is really like? t for words/violenc
1. Trailer

**Whoo hoo! It's new story! (-'.')- -('.')- -('.'-) It's the new story dance:D Ok trailer time...More like previews.**

----------------------------------

**Gabriella Montez does not hate.**

_flashes to Gabriella talking to Taylor._ "It's a very strong word!"

**Until she meets Troy Bolton.**

_Flashes to Troy outside with Chad playing basketball._

**She hates, despises, and loathes him.**

_Flashes to Troy knocking down her books and then looking at her apologetically though it was on purpose._

**But when a freak accident happens..**

_Flashes to Troy and Gabriella outside in a storm wearing all rubber clothes and holding up a hanger._

_"This is the worst project ever, Bolton!"_

_Then lighting flashes and Gabriella screams._

**She'll have to live his live and he'll have to live hers..**

_Flashes to Troy's body talking to him self "I'm going to ruin him."_

_Flashes to Gabriella's room with both Troy and Gabriella in it. _

_"You better not look when you take a shower!" Troy exclaims._

_"You better not either."_

**But now she wants out.**

_Flashes to Mr.Bolton and Troy (Gabriella) at Troy's house._

_"So did you mouth off that Montez girl today Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked expectantly._

_Gabriella decided to be the mature one in this predicament. "No" she said._

_SMACK!_

**Coming to a computer screen near you.**

* * *

**So review if you think I should do it. How about...5 good reviews and I'll do the story.**


	2. Terrible Day

**KK new story :D.**

**Day One-**

Gabby knew this was going to be a very bad day. She had already fallen out of bed, landing onto her cat. Wiped out on the second to last step of her stairs, burned her toast, put the wrong kind of peanut butter on it, missed the bus, and to sum it up, her car was not working so she had to walk to school. It could have been worse...once when she walked up the steps to school the railing broke and she fell into the bushes. Yes today could be much worse. But it wasn't good. Today was a semi-terrible day. Bush day was a terrible day. Gabby walked up the steps into East High. Damned...bad...day...She couldn't open her locker. _Fuck _she thought. Life sucks for Gabby.

Suddenly she felt someone bump into her as Mr. Bolton walked into the hall. Her books scattered across the floor as Troy Bolton looked at her almost apologetically before walking away laughing with his friends following.

"Asshole." She said loud enough for him to hear but not yelling. As Mr. Bolton got closer Troy responded.

"Bitch." Troy and his friends kept walking down the hall until out of Gabriella's line of view.

She didn't understand! Mr. Bolton clearly saw and heard what had happened and did nothing! This day was slowly climbing into a terrible day.

--------------------------------------------

Mrs.**(is it mrs or ms?)**Darbus's homeroom was buzzing with excitement. It was the first day of school and everyone was reuniting with their friends. Taylor McKessie ran up to Gabriella and beamed.

"Tay!"

"Gabby!"

They hugged tightly as the jocks entered the room. Gabriella just glared at Troy and he stared..but he didn't glare... She looked away as Mrs. Darbus entered the room and stood in the front. Gabriella went along passing notes all class while Mrs. Darbus droned about the evils of cell phones and the glories of acting..

**Taylor/**_Gabriella_

_Isn't Troy such a bastard?_

**You can say that again.**

_Did you know? This morning Troy knocked my books down and Coach Bolton didn't do damned a thing!_

**OMG that is messed up!**

_I know! I swear sometimes I just want to_

"Passing notes in class are we Ms. Montez?" The jocks snickered. "Well, if it's so important, let us read it aloud to the class." Gabriella and Taylor looked mortified. "I would love to share with the class what your note passing is all about but it seems you have a colorful vocabulary Ms. Montez." Chad smirked as Mrs. Darbus excused herself to the restroom.

"Wipe that smile off your face Danforth!" Neel Smith, Gabriella's "secret" admirer stood up and yelled.

All the jocks stood up. "What are you gonna do about it?" They started to gang up on him.

"Leave him alone!" Gabriella stood in front of Neel.

Troy smirked. "So Montez is going to fight your battles for you, Nelly?" The other jocks laughed.

Gabriella raised her hand to slap Troy. She saw Troy flinch and his eyes become filled with nothing but fear. As if she was holding a dagger. The other jocks were too involved with Gabriella to notice. A fight broke out between the two cliques as more brainiacs joined in. Gabriella tried to get away but received a hard pain shoot through her head as someone ducked and the punch aimed for them came at her. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain and the room started to spin. Then all she heard was a bunch of yelling and felt an unfamiliar pair of arms pick her up before everything went black.

-------------------------------------

Gabby woke up in the courtyard behind the bush that bush day happened in with none other than Troy Bolton sitting and staring at her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asked coldly. But when she used energy the room started spinning. She put a hand on her for head to make it stop.

"_I_ didn't do anything to you. It was Neel who punched you." She gave him a puzzled look. "He was going for me but I ducked and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What period is it?"

"Well...actually school ended about 15 minutes ago...Shit! I'm late!" And with that he took off without another word said. Gabriella was left confused, dazed, and weak. Yes today..was a terrible day.

* * *

**K I'know It was really short but..yea...I'll update at...12 reviews**


	3. Science Class

**KK here is chapter 2.**

**-Hate-**

---------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Taylor stood next to each other at Gabriella's locker one Friday.

"Don't you hate Troy?" Taylor asked. As Troy walked by.

"Well,.." Gabriella hesitated. Taylor looked at her like she was crazy. "What? It's a very strong word?"

Taylor just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I_strongly dislike _him." Gabriella tried to reason.

"Ok..well I hate him and Chad." Gabriella stared at Taylor for a moment.

"Since when were we talking about Chad?"

"Hello? He's Troy's best friend!"

"Er...ok Tay." Just then a group of cheer leaders walked by and glared daggers at Gabriella. She returned the look.

"What's with them?" Taylor asked.

"They think Troy has some kind of _thing_ for me."Gabriella replied, disgusted.

"What class do you have next?" Taylor asked as the warning bell rang.

"Science you?"

"Me too." Taylor grabbed Gabriella's wrist and pulled her off to science.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In science Taylor and Gabriella sat next to each other and Troy and Jason sat next to each other at the tables. Unfortunately today Taylor, Gabriela, Jason, and Troy had to share a table. Gabriella just scuffled her feet uncomfortably while trying to pay attention to the lesson. Taylor seemed to find paying attention easy. Troy just stared out the window and sighed a few times. Jason seemed to think the teacher was speaking another language. He was biting his pencil and putting it behind his ear before taking it out and repeating.

When the teacher handed out worksheets for the class to do in partners, Taylor and Gabriella immediately chose each other. Only to find that the teacher was choosing their partners.

"Let me see here." He stared. "Jessica and Mike. Riley and Tatiana. Cameron and Justin. Taylor and Jason." Taylor stared at him in disbelief. Jason looked relieved. Probably because he didn't know any of the answers. "Brad and Kyle, Kayla and Hannah, Candice and Jackie, Stephanie and James, Carla and Jerry, Jack and Greg, Jacob and Samuel, and." He paused and stared at his list. "Gabriella and Troy." The teacher walked back to his desk as partners got together. Gabriella and Troy just stared at each other.

"Er..well...do you wanna...sit here?" Gabriella stammered. Troy laughed at her innocence.

"Sure." They took out a pencil and Gabriella read aloud the first question as the teacher monitored all the students.

"List 5 conductors of electricity." Troy and Gabriella were quiet for a minute.

"Steel." Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

"Copper."

"Brass."

"Aluminum."

"Bronze."

Gabriella smiled at how co-operative Troy was being. Troy looked at her hiding a smile.

"Why are you smiling Montez?" He said, not cruelly, but more jokingly. This surprised Gabby.

"Well.. I would expect you to just leave me to do all the work, but you didn't." He let his smile show at her as they completed the worksheet first and relaxed until everyone was done. The teacher smiled approvingly at the two teens. As Taylor and Jason finished and sat back to their seats Taylor looked at Gabriella sympathetically and Gabby looked puzzled. Taylor shook her head at her best friend.

"Ok Class. Today you will be assigned partners for a project on conductors of electricity. It can be anything you like. The class groaned. "Now now class settle down. You will be picking partners from a hat." The teacher pulled out a hat full with the everyone in the class's names. "If you look you will put the name back and choose another. I will give you each a number. If your a number one you will choose a name. If your number 2 you will remain seated." The teacher went around giving the teen's numbers. Gabriella was a number one. The teacher then pulled out all the names of the number ones out of the hat. When it was Gabby's turn she walked up to the front. stuck her hand in the hat, and pulled out a name. Then she walked back to her seat and opened the paper slip.

Troy Bolton

-----------------------------

**There is chapter two. I'll try to update at 20 reviews!**


	4. That Damned Coat Hanger

**I AM SOOOO SOOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAI**_**T!**_**!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!please! K thanks. I've decided that the story is being too boring right now so I'm going to apologize again for that and I think you know the characters (main ones at least) So I'm going to move on with the story so you dont stop reading and recommend more people to do as well. Herez you go!!**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella. Partners for life. Erm...science. It spread through the school like a tsunami with complete destruction. Literally. Gabriella thought the cheerleaders were going to actually slap her today. Troy thought Neel would kill him in his sleep. But Gabriella wanted to slap _herself_ for picking that particular card. Troy wanted to kill _himself_ because he was partners with Montez and her coming to his house would be a living hell so he might get slapped by her for making this so hard. That was a long thought and it took him a while to process it but when he did he really did.

Their project was on things that were not conductors of electricity and examples. They also had to tell why. That was Gabriella's part. Troy was to think of a way to show and example. **(sorry for the lack of scientific vocab. I don't want to think too hard today)** This, however, frightened Gabriella. What if he did something wrong and they both died? She would kill him in spirit.

Gabriella had a right to be frightened when Troy left her a note that said to go to the park on Saturday at 1:00 pm with as much rubber as she had and no metal. He was going to get a camera from Jason that his dad used for capturing lighting pictures. This frightened Gabriella deeply...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS IS THE WORST PROJECT EVER (!) BOLTON!!!!!" Gabriella bellowed through the howling winds. Her hands were tightly griping a metal coat hanger through her rubber gloves. She was wearing a rubber jacket, pants, shoes, gloves, and a rubber hat. No metal except the camera which was in shelter and the coat hanger. The damned coat hanger. Troy was dressed similar to her and gripping the same hanger.

The wind howled and rain plummeted on their heads. Gabriella thought God was taking a shower. So much rain!!! Thunder was so loud it shook the land under their feet. Lighting brightened the sky every few moments.

"I'M NOT GOOD AT SCIENCE!!" He yelled just loud enough for Gabriella to hear. So much wind!!

"OBVIOUSLY!!"

"I'M OFFENDED BY YOUR WORDS BUT RIGHT NOW I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

"GOOD!"

"SHOULD WE GO HOME?!"

"IT'S DUE TOMORROW!!"

"THEN Y-"

Troy didn't get to finish his sentence. A great flash of light came to the hanger as the hanger fell, touching the teens' free wrists. It happened in under a second. But it felt like years. They felt the pain, shock, and force slither through their bodies like a snake on steroids. And then all went all black. All because of the that damned coat hanger.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella awoke on hard, but wet ground. Mud was caked on her body but she hadn't noticed. Pain was surging through her body. Her vision was blurred for a moment until she blinked. Gabriella felt confusion hit her like a brick as something didn't feel right. Her legs felt..hairy..Gabriella looked down and shrieked. This was not her body! These were not her hands!! Gabriella stared out of eyes that weren't hers as _her_ body moved and sat up groaning.

Troy woke up after Gabriella shrieked. Strange..her voice wasn't girly at all! It almost sounded like him! He would have to taunt her for it eventually..Suddenly he felt so confused! There was a weight on his chest...A lack of weight on his crotch and though he was in pain it wasn't his normal pain. It wasn't sharp pains but an aching running through his body. He looked at his hands and screamed. No no no..that wasn't his scream!! It was a womanly scream! Troy looked at _his_ face staring at him mortified through eyes that weren't his.

Gabriella, being much smarter that Troy realized what might of happened.

"T-t-troy?" She asked shakily. Her new voice was strong and masculine.

"Oh god! Oh god! Your Gabriella! In my body! My life! My da-" Troy froze completely and paled. _His life. His dad_ "SHIT!"

"Oh my god!! I'm in your body! Your in mine! "Gabriella sobbed."Your legs are hairy!"

"Well yours aren't!"

"I don't know how to pee like this Troy!" Gabriella soon turned furious. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID! YOU BASTARD! YOU PUT ME THROUGH SO MUCH! AND NOW THIS?!?! I. DON'T. KNOW. HOW. TO. PEE!!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED THIS!" Troy turned and stared at the coat hanger before him. Blaming each other would do nothing. "DAMNED COAT HANGER!!"

-----------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella skipped school today.

"Fuck you Troy. Fuck you. I had a perfect attendance but you had to fuck it up didn;t you?!" Gabriella was seething. She hated his body! It always ached! Her voice was manly and her legs were hairy! She had to pee but didn't know how.

"Gabriella I don't like being in your body anymore than you like being in mine ok?! But going to school today is only going to make things worse! I dont know your schedule and you don't know mine!"

"Actually-" Gabriella started lamely. "I know all of your classes and how you get there."

Troy gawked at her..er him..not sure witch it was yet.."Stalker much?"

"Actually the exact opposite. I try do avoid contact with you as much as possible. Unfortunately you switch paths when your late so I still have to run into you."

Troy felt a pang of guilt in him.

"How do I pee?" Gabriella blurted randomly. She blushed just realizing how awkward this conversation would be. He..she..it stared at her for a moment blankly.

"How do I answer that?"

She thought for a moment before answering.

"Write me instructions."

That damned coat hanger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it wasn't long but I wanted to get something in! At least its not that boring anymore! R&R**


	5. This is Not My Life

**So guess what? I'm updating!! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Lol I have to Apologize to Lc4life. In my other story I mentioned them but I said ic4life on accident! Whoops! Sorry D Anyways. Reading the reviews made me laugh because you repeated the funniest lines in the chapter! I was like in tears writing it (laughing of course!) Sorry about the lacking! Writers Block. Ohh Well. Oh I have a youtube account called TroyellaIsMusic that has seven videos right now. They are just hsm and troyella music vids for songs. So check it out, comment, and rate please! I started writing this chapter a little while ago but then re-read it and didn't like it one bit so here we go! The happy humor ended last chapter I'm afraid. It won't be all dark and gloomy but ya know..**

The next day in Mr. Bidwell's class had a strange feeling in it. Nothing was quite right. Gabriella sat with her legs crossed, Troy didn't like that one bit. Troy sat with his legs spread out, Gabriella didn't like that one bit either.

Soon she felt a piece of paper hit her right in the back of the head. She stifled a yelp and picked up the crumpled remains of a tree. She uncrumpled it and read what was inside.

Un-x ur legs! guys dont do that!

Troy. She uncrossed her legs, and felt very uncomfortable. In return she wrote her own note and threw it back.

U x ur legs or atleast dont spread them like that!

Troy sighed and crossed his legs. Feeling a strange comfort. He looked down at the paper in front of him.

Name:

Well, he could do that.

Name: Troy Bolton

Troy sighed and crossed out the name. He couldn't do that. So he wrote Gabriella Montez awkwardly and began filling in the answers as best he could..

Thirty minutes later he stood up and walked the test to Mr. Bidwell's desk. Mr. Bidwell read it over, sighed, and put it in the pile. Right as Troy sat down right as the bell rang through his ears.

Gabriella had finished his test ten minutes ago.

--

Troy was about to walk over to his friends at lunch when he realized something. This wasn't his life. He strode to the table that Taylor McKessie was at, guessing thats where Gabriella would sit. He put the lunch down and ate quickly. It was what he was used to.

"Gabriella?"

He didn't look up.

"Gabriella!" Troy only looked up when Taylor shook Gabriella's shoulder. Right...he was Gabriella. He hates himself and talks to McKessie..

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Are you ok? Your eating awfully fast.." She sounded concerned.

"Oh, yeah..I'm fine." Taylor looked unconvinced. "I promise!" He choked out a forced laugh and finished his lunch before striding out of the cafeteria.

GAbriella sat bored. Bored. Chad was saying something about West High throwing bricks or something. She thought back to last night. Gabriella didn't like Troy's house at all. From the outside, it was pleasant. But from the inside, though it was clean and sanitary, made her new body jerk and want to run.

She did what Troy had told her to do. Jack Bolton seemed much more cruel and tough than he did during gym class. Luckily for Troy, Gabriella knew how to play basketball. She didn't know the terms but was determined to learn them.

Gabriella was repulsed by Troy's room however. One mattress hung halfway off of the bed. There were no sheets on the bed but leaking out from under. His laptop lay under a shirt on the floor and the only clean clothes were piled messily behind the door. Some where ripped, others had a strange kind of brown stain. All of his dresser drawers were open, dirty clothes hanging out of some. The rest of his possessions seemed to be scattered everywhere.

"Troy!" A hard shake of the shoulder brought her out of her memories. She looked up to see Chad staring at her.

"Yeah..man?" She said, the last part awkward.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing..I'm fine.." She lied. She saw her body striding out of the cafeteria and followed.

--

"Troy!" She called.

He turned to see himself running over. "What?" He asked. _Does she know now?_

"I wanted to wait because I don't want to violate you but you really need a shower and so do I."

His eyes widened. He was going to see Gabriella's body.

"Right." He said trying not to sound excited.

"I think I should go over to my house after school and shower there." He stared blankly, this might not work. His dad might not let her.

"Fine, but tell my dad that your going to your girlfriend's house." She winced imagining saying that she had a girlfriend. It wasn't her.. Just then a miss Sharpay Evans strode up to Gabriella thinking it was Troy. She pushed Troy away and batted her eyes and Gabriella.

"Hi Troy! I missed you today, did you skip class? You bad boy!" She flirted. Gabriella glared at a Troy who's face was almost red trying not to laugh.

"Uh, hi Sharpay..no I was there.." She said awkwardly.

"You should've said hi to me!" She giggled in a way that scared Gabriella and bounced on her feet.

"Right..sorry." Gabriella avoided the blonde's gaze and flipped Troy the bird before stalking off, Troy following.

--

That night Gabriella found herself in her own room, with Troy.

"So what did my dad say?"

Gabriella hesitated, "He wasn't home."

Troy's eyes widened with fear. "You just left?!"

"Well, no..I left a note that said you're at your girlfriend's house." Troy's face softened and he looked at Gabriella. She glared.

"Whats your problem?"

"I need a shower, your room is a mess, Sharpay flirted with me today! _Sharpay!_And now I have to sit with Danforth while he talks about bricks all because you couldn't think of a simple experiment with electricity. So tell me Troy, do you see a problem?!"

He blinked at her. Taken back by her out burst,

"Showers." He said, hoping it would calm her down.

"What about fucking showers?!"

"We need them to get clean."

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

"You brought yourself here so that we could talk about taking showers!" He said, voice slightly rising.

"Right sorry...wait no I'm not sorry I feel a lot better now."

"Glad to hear it, I like you much better when your not screaming at me. Now, how are we gonna do this?"

_Did he just say a compliment-based comment? _"uh..yeah..well..we can both take one today here..and you have to promise not to be perverted."

"Don't you have to promise too?"

"Oh please, the last thing I want to do is wash your body," Troy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm going first."

"I'll go after you then, I brought some of your clothes for me to change into." Troy nodded in agreement.

"And, Troy?"

"Hmm?" He stood up.

"Try your best not to look."

"You too Gabby-riella." He caught himself though Gabriella almost noticed his mistake.

--

The next day at school Gabriella stood in the hallway at Troy's locker retrieving his books and glancing at his schedule before turning around. What she saw horrified her.

Troy stood, in her body, with Mr. Bidwell, gazing down at yesterday's test. He looked horrified, especially when he caught Gabriella's gaze. Mr.Bidwell walked away from Troy and headed to Gabriella.

"Congratulations Mr. Bolton, best grade in the class." He handed her the test, 100 percent. Then it hit her. Troy had failed _her _test.

"I'm going to ruin him." She crushed the test in her hand and shoved it in her locker not letting her tears fall. Her grades, her pride, her life, the things that were with her no matter where she moved, no matter how she was treated, and he ruined it. He failed her. She failed and it was all his fault.

--

**This was a bit of a filler chapter, the real drama will start next chapter **

**. --insert evil laugh-- 10 reviews please! Best Friend's Child still needs quite a few reviews if I'm going to update! I accept anonomys reviews!**


	6. Your Lips Are Sealed

**Waiting For A Storm**

He walked inside so awkwardly. It was as if his own body was new to him. And he limped, not like his usually stride into his kingdom. Everybody who saw him exchanged worried glances. Except for me. I wasn't worried one bit about him, I was only curious to know who had made the famous _Troy Bolton_limp. He never fought alone, and the basketball-bums never lost a fight, especially in protection of their captain.

Something was messing with the natural East High flow, but I couldn't figure it out. So I went to my best friend miss Gabriella Montez, thinking she could help me figure it out, or at least make me think about something else.

I walked into the science lab to see her staring blankly at equations on the board. She stared and made a mark, then looked at the answer book and smiled triumphantly. Then looked at the board and frowned again.

"Gabriella" I said curiously.

"..."

"Gabriella" I said again.

"..."

Martha walked in and looked at me quizzically.

"_Gabriella" _Now I was annoyed. I turned to Martha after another pause with no answer. "She's ignoring me" I sighed and we walked out of the room.

As I shut the door I thought I heard a voice say "Oops.."

As soon as Taylor left the room I realized my mistake. I was Gabriella, not Troy. When someone said Gabriella they were talking to me now. And now I had screwed up her life in three ways.

Number one. I made her a nobody and branded her and her friends braniacs and geeks, without even getting to know her. I realized that mistake long ago, but I couldn't fix it now. Now it was too late.

Two. I had made her fail a test.

And three. I made her best and maybe only friend mad at her.

I'm such a screw up. My life is a screw up! But I'm already being punished for that, well I was before a _screwed up_ that science project. But nobody knew how screwed up my life is or that I was being punished for it but me and someone else.

At least that's what I thought. Until I saw her bring my body into school, limping and awkward. Did I know that me, someone else, and now Gabriella knew that I was a screw up (well I'm sure she knew that from the beginning) and I was being punished for it.

Now she was being punished for my mistakes.

Walking hurt. It all hurt. It hurt waking up, walking, and thinking about going back to that house today. I couldn't live that life, I wouldn't!

Who was I to want to be mature? Thinking that maybe if I kept him out of trouble, maybe just maybe things would be better when we got back, if we got back.

Flashback

_I walked into Troy's house for the third time and called._

_"Dad I'm home!" _

_Coach Bolton strode into the room and stared at me._

_"Did you mouth off that Montez girl today Troy?" He said expectantly._

_I decided to be the mature one in this..predicament. _

_"No." I said flatly. _

_SMACK! _

_The sound rang through the house before even understood what happened. _

_I saw the grown swimming towards me and before I knew it I met it head, shoulders, knees, and toes. All on the ground with a searing pain in my face. _

_He smacked me!_

_I was about to get up when a sharp pain in my chest took all air and voice out of me. I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream. All I could do was watch as Coach Bolton threw kicks at who he thought was his son, and only his son. _

_"I thought you wanted to me popular Troy!" He said between kicks. "Nobody will respect you if your nice to Montez!" _

_It wasn't until Coach Bolton left the room did I let my tears fall, leaving stains down my face full of pain, anger, and hurt._

_Hurt that Troy didn't warn me. _

_Anger, that Coach Bolton was a child abuser, and that Troy was enjoying my life while I got kicked._

_And pain from my stomach up._

_And now guilt, guilt because I thought Troy wanted me to suffer, when it was all his father's doing, and guilt that I couldn't help him._

Troy ran up to Gabriella frantically while the people stared.

"Gabriella" He whispered urgently "You have to cover up the marks and stop limping! It'll only make it worse if he sees!"

Normally Gabriella would wonder why Troy wasn't shocked to see his body bruised and broken. But now she wasn't. She just nodded and let him guide her to where they could be alone after the people left.

He led her up a flight of stairs into a room full of plants with a single bench at the side. Troy sat Gabriella down and sighed, lifting up a plant and pulling out some cover up and a mirror.

"Here" He handed it to her. It would be weird for him to put it on her.

She just nodded and put it on, forgetting her hate and guilt.

He watched her sadly, it wasn't fair. She never did anything and now she was being beaten.

"Why?" She looked at him "Why?"

"Why what."

"Why does he do this!? Why didn't you _warn me_?!" The anger made her blood boil.

"He does this because he wants to help me." She just stared and he sighed.

Flashback

_Six year old Troy Bolton sat on his bed with his father next to him. _

_"What do you want to be Troy?" He asked._

_The boy thought for a moment before smiling and saying "I want to be a king. Popular and have everybody respect me."_

_His father smiled and ruffled his hair. "You can be Troy."_

_That night his father came home swaying with an empty bottle in his hand._

_"Troooyyy" He slurred his words._

_The six year-old bounded down the stairs and frowned to when he saw his dad's condition._

_"Yea?"_

_"Come here kid." _

_He walked over hesitantly._

_"Prouder! Stride! Chin up!" He demanded and Troy did his best to do what he said. _

_"Better now, what was it you wanted to be? Popular? What did you do today?"_

_"Well..first I played basket ball with Chad." His father nodded in approval. "Then we met a girl who just moved here, she's real smart. Her name is Taylor. Chad has a crush on her." Troy giggled. _

_His father frowned and asked him " How smart is she?" _

_"Well, she knows all 'bout math and read a book to the class and only messed up like..three times the entire time!"_

_"Troy" His dad said and motioned for him to come closer. "I want you to listen to me, and listen good. Forget about that girl, and tell Chad she's no good." The alcohol smell brought tears to Troy's eyes. "I don't want you messing up your chance to be on top. To be king. So make the girl hate you, both of you, or I'll have to step in and make you popular myself."_

"I didn't want to chase Taylor away from me or Chad." He sighed. "So my father stepped in."

Gabriella had tears in her new ultramarine eyes. "I won't tell anyone Troy, I promise."

"Thank you." He avoided eye contact.

"Only if you promise to get help when we get back to our own lives." Troy frowned. He didn't want to go back. It wasn't worth being popular anymore. It never was.

"Fine."

"Then _your_ new lips are sealed." She smiled sadly and he returned it.

**Poor troyella. Well now you know whats going on and why. Looks like the hatred his gone between them right? Or will it return? :0**

**Thanks for the reviews!! **


	7. Not Just Anywhere

Troy sat staring at the full plate in front of him. This was different, chicken, potatoes, gravy, milk, all in one meal. All in one day. And it was good. It was _really _good. He felt the warmth of the meal consuming his body comfortably.

"Thanks" He said, starting to get used to the feminine voice.

Maria Montez smiled at who she though was her daughter. The phone rang and she scurried out of the kitchen to answer the awating caller.

"Hello?..Oh hello Monique, no Taylor's not here..Well I don't know where she could be..Yes of course I'll tell her your looking for her if I see her..alright..bye bye.."

Maria returned to the room looking slightly confused.

"What was that about?" Troy question tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Gabby do you know where Taylor is?" _Gabby_ he though. _I wonder whats happening to her right now._ He frowned.

"Gabby?"

Troy looked up. "Sorry..no I don't. Why?"

"Well, Mrs. McKessie said she was staying after school to tutor Chad Danforth and she hasn't returned home yet." Troy furrowed his brow in confusion.

He thought for a moment then figured Gabriella had Taylor's number on her phone. "I'll go call her."

"Mrs.Mckessie already tried that, dear."

"I'll try again." He said and hurried up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

Troy flicked open her phone and searched through her contacts. Most of which were chess club members and members of the decathalon team.

He found Taylors name and selected it, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Came a panting voice.

"Taylor?"

"Gabby? Why are _you_calling me. After this morning I thought you wouldn't...wouldn't.." He heard Taylor whisper a few giggles and 'stop I'm on the phone's "want to" giggle "Talk to me..."

Troy blinked in confusion. "No, I just was concentration on the prob-..who are you with?!" He exclaimed after hearing another fit of giggles. His eyes widened. _CHAD!_

"Just, a friend."

"Oh my god, your with- Oh my god!" He hung up and threw the phone on the bed. "EWWW!!"

--

Gabriella had managed to escape to Troy's room today. Though she knew running would only make tomorrow worse, at least she would heal a little be before then.

Her stomach ached terribly. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. Gabriella, unable to sleep yet, realized she had a while and not much to do. So much time, so little to do.

She sighed and looked around Troy's trashed room. Well, at least she make her stay a little bit more comfortable.

Gabriella started by piling the stained shirts in one pile, then finding an empty basket and tossing the dirty clothes into it. Next she went through the things on the floor. Throwing trash in the bin and other things on the bed.

Gabriella pushed the mattresses back level with each other and found a blanket hanging out from the closet.

She then moved the trash bin into the corner and the dirty clothes basket at the foot of the bed. As for the stained shirts, she threw them away, those stains were a permanent part of Troy's past that would stay with him forever.

Gabriella sorted through the random Cd's, pencils, medals, and trophies she had removed from Troy's floor.

She stopped when she noticed a journal on the bottom of the pile. Gabriella sighed, there was no point to reading it. She knew all about Troy, what was happening, why it was happening, and everything else. She_ was_ Troy.

Gabriella lined the trophies across Troy's dresser, hung his medals on the wall, and stacked the Cd's in his desk drawer.

Gabriella gingerly placed the journal under his pillow, carefull not to make too much noise.

She skimmed the room with her eyes to smile lightly at her success. The room looked neat, organized, and almost normal. She finished her work by placing the blanket over his bed.

Gabriella sighed and looked at the clock by Troy's bed. It was ten o'clock PM. She layed the aching body she possessed into the bed, imagining that she was back home, under her comforter, in her own mind.

--

Weeks past, and Gabriella and Troy had grown close, though pretending to hate each other whenever Coach Bolton was around to lessen the impact of Gabriella's beatings, and Albuquerque was in one of the longest droughts it ever had.

Troy sat on Gabriella's bed, used to the feel of the soft blankets, when he felt a strange wetness between his legs. He hadn't peed..he _knew_ he hadn't peed.

Troy stood up and walked over the the bathroom paling at the sight between Gabriella's legs.

--

Gabriella groaned in pain on Troy's bed. Another day, another beating. The saddest part was Gabriella was growing used to it.

She had started to do his laundry, and keeping his room clean, finding that the more she exercised the less it hurt.

Gabriella dropped her hand over Troy's phone when it rang, only to be greeted by her own frantic voice.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!"

"Troy" She groaned. "What do you want now?"

"Gabriella." He whispered urgently and paused. "Your _bleeding_.." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Down there?"

"D_own there."_ Troy confirmed.

--

**Sorry I just HAD to make it happen to Troy. ;) Last chapter I got about 5 reviews. Give me 10 and I'll be happy. :)**


	8. How Could You?

**SO SORRY!! I know It's been slow updates lately but ya know it's the end of the year and that means tests, projects, tests, and more tests!! So I'm really sorry for not updating faster but I'm trying...**

**anyways..ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**--**

Troy and Gabriella ran through the store searching for the pads. Gabriella tried to look like some boyfriend who was embarrased to be running through the store looking for pads that would later go in his girlfriend's panties..But she was used to being alone to get the pads..and a girl.

"I thought you would have stuff at your house for this!!" Troy groaned.

"I have _tampons_." She huffed. "You are _not_ putting _tampons_ on me!!"

Troy was sure he heard a little girl ask from next isle _Mommy, what's a tampon?_

"God!" Troy rolled his eyes, suddenly in a bad mood and wanting chocolate.

Gabriella smiled triumphantly when they reached the isle with tampons and pads. She stopped suddenly, hearing a gasp from Troy. She turned around to see a rather amusing sight.

Troy stood with his not-so-new arms wrapped around his lower abdomen. Pain etched into his feminine face.

"Too bad you can't lie down." She sighed in mock sadness.

Troy was about to respond when another pain shot through his lower stomach area and he groaned.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy crap Gabbbyyyy" He whined. A few adults stared, some amused, others rather not amused.

The clerk looked up and smiled sympathetically at Troy as Gabriella snickered.

She chuckled and paid the clerk before grabbing the bags with one hand and Troy's arm with the other.

She led them both into her mom's car and pulled out of the parking lot, tossing troy some Midol.

"I Want chocolate." Troy frowned.

"There is none." Gabriella said for the tenth time that day.

"Come on Gabby" They both froze. It wasn't until then that Gabriella realized the nickname he gave her at the store, and now.

She cleared her throat and flicked on the T.V. nervously.

"You weather this week will be warm and sunny once again Albaquerque."

They both sighed.

"Until this Friday."

They picked up their heads and blinked at the T.V.

"That's right folks! Looks like in four days there will be a strong thunder storm, lightning, wind, thunder, rain, and all!."

The two teens looked at eachother.

Gabriella smiled after thinking for a minute. "I think we can go back..."

Troy's head snapped up. No.."What?" He asked nervously.

"W-we can go back." She stammered, getting over excited."WE CAN GO BACK!!"

"Y-yay?" Troy choked on his words.

Gabriella's smile dropped. "You don't want to go back." She turned her head away from Troy.

"Can you blame me?" He sighed.

No. She couldn't. That was the problem. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to go back. But she wanted to. She wanted her life back. Gabriella thought back to the harsh words, beatings, pains, and kindness? That her life in Troy had brought. No, of course she couldn't blame him! But she was determined.

"You can't make me live like this!" She cried.

Troy avoided her gaze, getting emotional. Damn hormones.

"Please." She whispered, her masculine voice cracking as she fell to her knees.

How could he do this?

"It looks like this drought has come to an end."

--

**Now before your get mad at me for making it short, I had to end it there for suspence reasons. Also, this story is ending soon, only about..5 or 6 more chapters left. (including a possible epolouge) **

**I'll TRY to update this weekend but my next week is my last week of school and theres gonna be parties...and parties..(lol) and my friends are gonna want to get together and all. Especially on the last day (next thursday). So I'll try but no promises!! Sorry about spelling /**


	9. Revenge?

**DAANNNGGG 16 REVIEWS? Awesome guys :D I really appreciate it. And guess what? Summer is here!! Oh and...SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**It was hard to come up with something for this chapter without making it uber boring.**

**--**

**Wednesday **

**2 days before the storm.**

Gabriella walked into the school staring down anyone that dared to look at her. She wasn't their king! Their king was just as bad as she thought he was! Making her live like this? It was as if he was beating her himself. Gabriella knew what she would have to do if he didn't agree to go back.

The night before had ended with Gabriella storming out of _her_ house so angry that steam could've been blowing out of her male ears.

She watched as Sharpay Evans pranced down the hallway, Ryan striding behind her.

"Troy!" Chad called jogging down the hall. "What's up man?"

_More than you'll ever know._

"Not much." She replied coolly.

"Cool. Hey! Me and the guys are going to go shoot some hoops after school. You in?"

Gabriella almost said no but then dicided now was the best time to get her revenge on Troy.

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Sweet. I'll see you later." He said has the bell rang and walked down the hall.

--

Troy watched suspiciously at Gabriella talking to Chad.

She was going to go play basketball with Chad and the guys. This was either really good, or really bad.

Good if she was good at basketball.

Bad if she wasn't and was going to make him look foolish.

Shit

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to keep her in his body to get beaten. But he didn't want to go back either.

Troy knew what he had to do before he went back.

But could he do it in time?

--

Gabriella stood with her hands on her knees. Her pulse pounded in her head as tiny beads of sweat made a home out of her hair. She was about to purposely shoot a terrible shot when she saw Coach Bolton staring at her from the window. His vicious eyes bore into her like a drill. It was as if he controlled her whole body and mind.

She understood Troy now.

Gabriella shot the ball in the air, heading towards the basket the minute its absence met her hands.

_Swish_

Gabriella would let Troy keep her body for just a while longer. But she wouldn't stay in an abusive home any more. And neither would Troy.

--

"No no no Gabriella you can't!" Troy pleaded. "He's my father!"

"If that monster is what you call a father Troy then you need to take a look at all the other fathers out there!" She cried. "Sure he comes to your games, but thats because he's the coach! Does he go to anything else Troy? No he doesn't. He's an alchoholic, selfish, bastard who doesn't give a shit about you!"

Tears welled in his big brown eyes. She was right. He knew she was right but who would want to believe that?

"I can help you Troy." She said softly. "But you need to help me first."

"Fine" He said flatly. "I'll do it."

"Thank-you"

"But you have to help me as soon as we get back."

"Can't wait."

--

**-takes plans for this chapter and throws them away- I absolutely hated the chapter. It was boring and short. But I had to give you something to work with. Predict in the reviews? **

**Oh this story won't have any kind of sequel or anything only because there's really nothing I can do with it once this is done. After I finish this story, BFC + Sequel, I'm gonna write another story. I've got so many Idea's building up in my head I think it may explode. Mostly oneshots...maybe I'll make a story that's all oneshots? **

**One Idea is something like that but the one shots based on quotes that I like. **

**Example:**

**"When someone asked me if I knew you it was sad because all I could say was, "I used to." **

**I've got an idea for a oneshot on that ...;)**

**Anyways..I know I don't really deserve any reviews right now but if you could somehow find it in your hearts to push that little blue-ish colored button the bottom left? **

**Thanks :D**


	10. BOOM

**OK my excuse this time is that I was on Vacation. So can you blame me? I was busy all week. At night I was just too tired to write anything. Oh yeah, there was some confusion about the last chapter. I can't explain it all because then that would give away this chapter and the next. I will however explain the basketball part.**

**Gabriella was angry at Troy so she was going to perposly make him look bad infront of his friends in basketball but then she saw his father and she did feel so angry anymore. Thus she made the shot.**

**Ok chapter time!**

**--**

**Thursday**

Gabriella and Troy sat in Troy's living room. They had to be there for their plan.

Troy sat staring at the cordless phone in front of Gabriella. She would have to make the call.

Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday.." She looked down.

Troy put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her stiffen in slight surprise. Gabriella looked up at Troy as he said, "Hey, you were right..I need to do this..my only regret is that I can't be the one making the call."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. A heavy silence fell over the two as they stared into eachother's eyes. Their eyes traveled from eachother's lips to their eyes and back again.Troy slowly started to lean in when..

**BOOOM (scared ya didn't I? lol)**

A flash of lightning and a thunder so strong it shook the house came. Both Troy and gabriella jumped up. It had been raining with light thunder and lighting for about half an hour. The storms had come early.

Gabriella realized their mistake. "Troy!" She shouted jumping up. "Troy we have to go now!! The storm is at its worst, it may not last much longer!."

Tory jumped realizing she was right.

"We don't have time to change and get the camera...just grab the coat hanger and lets go!"

Troy had made his decision, he would go back and let Gabriella live _her _life. Not his.

--

Taylor McKessie did not hate Chad Danforth. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, making her so weak she would crumble if he wasn't holding her.

They sat in comfortable silence listening to the rain with the T.V. taking the role as the only light in the dim room. Not a sound but the rain pummeling the roof and windows.

Chad sat with Taylor inbetween his legs on the large couch, her head and back resting against his torso.

Taylor smild as Chad's fingers found themselves running through her hair.

She jumped up when a loud _boom_ broke their comfortable silence. Taylor looked out the window and frowned. Why were Troy and Gabriella running down the street?

"Chad come here.."

Chad stood bye Taylor's side looking amused at the brunettes running towards the park.

"I knew it.." He smirked.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"He wants her so bad." Taylor bent over in laughter.

"Where would you get that idea from?"

"Please, I'm his best friend, he may act like he hates her, but that's just to cover up how his heart jumps out of his chest when he sees her walking down the hall.." He said overdramatically.

Taylor just laughed to herself.

--

Crap.

Troy, was cold. He hadn't been out in a rain storm in this fragile body ever. The rain and wind chilled his bones.

Gabriella stood anxiously waiting for the lightning to come.

Troy and Gabriella stood with their hands both clinging to "the damned coat hanger", their faces only inches apart.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I really want to get struck by lightning right now.."

"Same here...how can we pass the time?"

"I..might know a way..." Gabriella said shyly. Troy was confused for a minute, she had never been shy around him. Then it hit him.

They both leaned in for the second time that night. Their eyes were flled with want..need.

And this time, they met. And the kiss was _so close_ to being right. But something was wrong.

Troy and Gabriella were too involved with eachother to realize the lightning until it hit.

The pain returned, slithering through their bodies like a snake. Light flashed in their closed eyes and just for a second, the two felt like the were floating, then the ground again, and right there for a moment, that kiss felt right.

But then all went dark.

**--**

**Love me? Hate me? Enough of either to review for me? :)**


	11. Realization

**Sorry :( i know you probably hate me a lot right now but I had two baby showers (my sister due on August 3rd) and a TON of graduation parties including my (other) sister's and then I sorta just slept for a week...I was tired...**

**what?**

**I also wish that I had spent a little bit more time on the last chapter..their first kiss could have been a bit more special but oh well...most (if not all) confusion SHOULD be cleared up by the end of this little chapter here...enough of my rambling...**

**Chapter time...(trying to get pumped enough to write a chapter)..!!**

**--**

Gabriella blinked. "Whoa.."

Troy sat up and looked himself over before silently cheering in his head. He was Troy Bolton. The only Troy Bolton. The only Troy Bolton in the only Troy Bolton body.

Then the important facts of what just happened reared their ugly head and rained on his mental parade.

Important fact number one... Troy Bolton was now Troy Bolton once again.

Important fact number two... Troy Bolton was now Jack Bolton's, only son.

Important fact number three... Troy Bolton's list of important facts now lost its rein of having the same amount of characters in each fact.

Important fact number four... Gabriella's intelligence must have worn off on him because he somehow new the amount of characters in each fact. OK maybe that one wasn't that bad.

But it was a bit strange... Getting into a rut because your sentences did not have the same number of characters as another? That could turn into an OCD problem of counting the amount of characters in each sentence said. Of course this was a "whoa" moment and not a moment to being worrying about an unlikely case of OCD.

Then he remembered kissing Gabriella Montez and went right back to cheering and possibly scaring off the important facts and OCD worries.

Gabriella was staring at Troy like he was from outer space.

She then looked over herself and had a similar mental moment as Troy Bolton just had. Except Gabriella remained laying on the ground.

Troy scooted over to Gabriella and smiled sheepishly at her expression.

On one hand she looked very happy after sharing his mental moment.

On the other hand the look of joy and realization on her beautiful face made Troy's heart beat at a three hundred-sixty-two miles per hour to the extent that it almost rammed out through his ribs and out of his chest. This was slightly bad because he did not want to get blood on Gabriella...again...

"Um...can you help me up?" The blush on her face gave him butterflies in his stomach. Troy gently put on hand on her back and the other on her arm and but her in a upright position.

She smiled at him and he returned it..a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice.

He sighed. "We have to go make the call before he gets home."

Gabriella nodded curtly and he stood, offering her his hand to get up. She smiled and took his hand and nodded in thanks.

"So..I guess this means I get to make the call...I guess it's better that way..in case they need more information." Troy stated as they started to walk...or more likely limp towards Troy's home. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Your right..and Troy?"

Troy turned when he noticed that she had stopped walking. He frowned. "Yea?"

"I'm sorry about..everything.. If I had known what you were going through I would never had been so cruel towards you.."

Troy looked dumbfounded for a moment. "_You're _apologizing to _me_?" Troy shook his head exasperatingly. "Gabriella, I've been a total jerk to you ever since I met you to protect myself from someone who I knew would hurt me anyways... I guess I was just hoping to lessen the pain but... I was really just being selfish..and _I'm _sorry for _that_. If it weren't for you I would probably be sitting in my room worrying if I could do something to please a monster." He sighed.

Gabriella hesitated before entwining her delicate fingers into his rather rough ones. He squeezed her hand and smiled sadly at her.

"It'll get better Troy, I'll do all that I can to make it that way, I promise." Gabriella layed her head on his arm and sighed. Things would change. They had to.

**--**

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand up to the Bolton household. They had managed to not think about what they were doing as they stepped inside.

Jack Bolton was home.

Jack Bolton was not happy.

"Troy.." He growled. Gabriella noticed the empty beer bottle_s _laying around. They weren't there when they had left. "What did I tell you about hanging around Montez Troy?"

Troy's first actions were to gently pull Gabriella behind him protectively. Gabriella was touched, but also worried for Troy's well being. Hey gave her hand one last comforting squeeze before snatching the phone that was conveniently placed on the table by the door by yours truly on their way out.

Jack gave one last glare before launching himself at Troy. Gabriella screamed as Troy jumped out of the way, pulling her with him.

Troy guided the shaking Gabriella underneath the coffee table and gave her the phone. Jack let out another bellow of anger and tackled Troy to the ground, punching and kicking. The blue-eyed teen somehow managed to pull away and for once in his life, fought back.

One particular hit sent Troy into the stairs where he sat for a moment processing the moment. He stayed there until he heard Gabriella scream.

"TROY!!"

He looked down to see Jack coming towards him, so angry that steam could've been coming from his ears. Troy slid down just in time to dodge a punch that hit the stair that his head had been resting on a second before.

"Gabriella! The phone!" He cried trying to keep his balance still dodging hits.

Gabriella looked down at the phone in her hands. Her eyes widened and she dialed the one call that could save Troy Bolton.

But then Jack did the one thing that Troy would not tolerate. Ever.

He went for Gabriella.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. Gabriella's eye's widening at Coach's figure approaching rapidly.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU LITTLE SL-"

His setance was stopped short when Troy rammed all of his weight into Jack's side, sending him flying to the wall, Troy stumbling with him.

Gabriella seized the moment to dial the quickest number she could.

911

"911 what's your emergency?" Came a slightly nasally voice.

"Please!" She sobbed. "We need help! My friend's father his attacking us!!"

"OK Ma'am, please remain calm," The woman herself seemed to be talking rather urgently, "What is the address of the house?"

"Uh..I don't know the house number!!" She cried. "It's on Bailey Rode, there's a station wagon in the grass front, it looks kinda old and beat up and there's a black chevy cavalier in the driveway. Please hurry!!"

"OK ma'm the police are on their way would you like me to stay on the phone with you?"

"Please.." She whimpered as another blow was sent to Troy's head.

"OK sweetie what's your name?" The woman's voice was suddenly soothing..

"Gabriella Montez"

"And what's you're friend's name?"

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed as Jack held him against the wall by his neck.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?"

"Please hurry!" She sobbed. "He's choking Troy!"

"The police should be arriving very soon..honey can your tell me your age and Troy's age?"

"I-I'm 16 and so is Troy." She slid herself closer to the wall as Jack realized who she was talking to and dropped Troy to face her. Troy slid to the floor, barely conscious.

She let out a blood curdling scream when Jack grabbed her arm and threw the phone against the wall, breaking it completely. He then threw Gabriella against the wall. Sharp pain racked her bones when her side rammed against the wall. Tears poured down her cheeks when Jack pulled his leg back to kick her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that would never come

Gabriella opened her eyes when Jack's scream of pain filled the house as Troy used as much effort he had left to stab a shard of broken class into Jack's side.

The sorry excuse of a human fell to the ground clutching his side. Gabriella crawled over to the nearly conscious Troy and pulled his head onto her lap.

"It'll be OK Troy" Her voice broke. "Remember? I promised."

The police arrived right before Jack could get up.

They were horrified at what they saw.

Troy lay limp in a shaking Gabriella's lap. While blood was dripping from his head, and tears poored down her cheeks. Bruises were clearly visible on both of the children and their helpless looks made it that much worse.

Jack lay with his hands clutching his side, blood was visible as well as bruises on him too. He, however, did not look helpless at all. His eyes were filled with hate and of course pain. But nobody would pity him. They knew he didn't deserve a damn thing from them.

"Jack Bolton you are under arrest for abusing a minor, and possible attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one..." The officer's voiced trailed off as he guided Jack out the door and more officers and paramedics flooded into the house.

--

Gabriella sat in and ambulance with paramedic's checking her over.

Troy was already being rushed to the hospital.

A large, and rather intimidating, man dressed in black came over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez, my name is Detective Parkins, I will need to know a full account of what happened inside that house today."

Gabriella just stared before stating. "I want to go see Troy." She hopped off the back of the truck and head towards her car.

"Miss Montez, I need you to tell me what happened today." He said striding next to her. Gabriella stopped by her car and opened the door, ignoring the pain in her arm.

"Miss Montez.." He said again.

Gabriella slid into her car and right before she closed the door and drove off to Troy, she said one word. "Realization."

* * *


	12. Promise

**Curse my weakness...I'm listening to We're In Heaven the DJ Sammy remix and its making me cry...this has nothing to do with this chapter at all..just felt like sharing..OK **

**THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING ME! Someone pointed out that I took forever, you know who you are, and your 1000000 percent correct. I'll try not to take so long especially because..well..this story is coming to an end. **

**So maybe the song does have something to do with it? Anyways...if I calculate what I have left to over..there should only be about...3 or 4 more chapters..including this one and an epilogue..so sad...the next BFC chapter is about half way done...I'm sorry to say I've been really neglecting the poor story..so maybe I'll finish the chapter after I write this one? **

**Oh well...CHAPTER!! **

**--**

"_Enemies' promises were made to be broken."Aesop Quotes_

--

Gabriella pushed through the glass doors and into the hospital. She looked around at all the people in the waiting room. Some were sick, others may be dieing... But so could Troy.

_No_. She thought. _Don't think like that. Troy will be fine...I promised._

She stepped up to a woman in a cream colored blazer (which looked a little small) and large glasses rested upon her wrinkled nose. Her silver hair was up in a tight bun, very little strands tucked behind her ears.

She looked up at Gabriella expectantly.

"Um..W-what room is Troy Bolton in?" Gabriella stuttered, trying not to sound desperate.

"Are you family?" The woman, who's name tag showed her name was Ms, Forks, asked in a bored tone.

Gabriella swallowed hard. If only family was aloud...no. He was fine.

"I'm his sister. Gabriella Bolton." She felt a small tingle at the name.

The woman looked her up and down before sighing. " I suppose you can go in...he's in room 352."

Gabriella didn't even bother to say "good-bye." or "thanks". She just took off down the hall.

White walls blended together, and the lights flashed as she went full speed down the hall.

Gabriella stomped her foot when she realized she needed to use the elevator. She was on the first floor..

The elevator happened to be on the seventh.

Gabriella jabbed her index finger into the cool arrow facing up. It remained lit during her wait. She bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently, assessing the situation.

Troy was in a hospital room on the third floor.

Gabriella was on the first.

The elevator was on the seventh still.

The stairs were closer than the elevator.

But were they faster? That was the question. Realizing the elevator did not want to come from the seventh floor, she took off down the stairs once again, earning a few looks from nurses forced to push themselves against the wall.

She launched herself up the stairs, almost falling when she first turned onto them. Of course these stairs were too hard and cold to give and comfort incase of maybe hitting your shins on them.

Gabriella did that frequently.

Her speed started to slow as she reached the third floor. Only because someone had shut the large metal door in her face and she was having touble pulling it open. Finally after about three minutes of torture someone pulled open the door from the other side and looked at her with an amused expression on their face that Gabriella did not understand.

She shrugged it off and took off once again, keeping her eyes on the numbers on the doors.

348...

349...

350...

351,

352.

The brunette took a deep breath, now realizing that she was panting from the run, and opened the door.

Troy lay in a white bed, with white sheets over his perfectly sized body. What was with hospitals and white? If someones bleeding..wouldn't it stain white sheets?

Various cords were hooked up to him, and IV in his arm and tubes in his nose. Gabriella shuddered. She hated hospitals.

She sauntered over to the chair by his bed and lowered herself into it, careful not to hurt her side or arm. Though the minor stitches in her side given to her in the ambulance could very well have been torn from the run. But none of that mattered.

He opened his eyes slightly and a weak, but still million-dollar, smile spread over his face.

"Hey." She whispered. Gabriella put on a half smile.

"Hey." He murmured.

"How are you feeling?"

He just stared at her. "Wonderful." Though he was joyed that she was there, pain was still very noticeable.

"Sorry." She blushed. "Stupid question."

A wider smile spread over his face at her blush, especially when he wound his fingers with hers. She smiled at him.

"So. What's your damage?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Just...some stitches in the side." Anger flashed in his eyes. "And a bruised wrist. No big deal...You on the other hand."

"Are tied to a bed?"

She just nodded.

"Don't worry about me." He almost said "I'm used to it." but he didn't want to upset Gabriella anymore than she already was.

"On a brighter note, the sorry excuse for a being," Troy chucked at Gabriella's name for Jack. "Got sixteen stitches in his side and a concussion. You should be proud Mr, Bolton." She smiled.

"Hardly." Troy sat up. "If he would only sit still, then I could've done so much worse."

Gabriella just shook her head. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Troy rose an eyebrow at her. "The lawyer said that we could either testify in court or write a statement..Jack is going to testify. They didn't set a court day yet because their waiting for you to recover enough to attend if you want to...But if you don't, it's understandable." She reasurred him.

Troy sighed, "I'd rather not go..but if thats weakness in his eyes..."

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella snapped. "You, of all the people in the world, are _not _weak! No matter what Jack Bolton says!"

Troy looked a little bit taken back by her outburst.

"Well then..I guess that means that when I am recovered enough to get out of this hospital...I'll be spending the day with you I hope?" A wide grin spread over her face.

"I guess so." She said matter-of-factly right before Taylor, Chad, Zeek, Sharpay (Zeek's idea), Ryan (Sharpay's idea), and Jason came into the room. "There's no way she thinks you are all family!" Gabriella said exasperated.

"She doesn't think you are either." Taylor said.

"But we were persistent." Chad smiled triumphantly.

Jason looked over at Troy. "Daaaamn man! Who knew?"

"I did." Gabriella said sheepishly, even though it was a rhetorical question.

Chad feigned looking hurt. "So Gabriella gets to know and I don't? Now what is up with that?!"

"She sorta found out by accident.." Troy came up for an excuse. Saying _oh well, we were doing a science project with a coat hanger and got struck by lightning then switched bodies for about a month.._ Might keep him in this hospital for a little bit longer than his injuries would have.

Chad took the explanation and just nodded his head.

"So does mean you two are together?" Taylor chirped excitedly.

"Um.." Gabriella turned her head to Troy questioningly.

"How about it Montez? Are we together now?" Troy smirked,

Gabriella pretended to ponder the question. "Well...I guess I can make room for you." She smiled.

Taylor, and surprisingly Sharpay, squealed and hugged a giggling Gabriella. Sharpay was probably excited for new gossip.

Chad noticed the wide smile on Troy's face, he walked over and layed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice man, nice."

Zeek, Ryan, and Jason walked over and both groups engulfed in conversation.

Gabriella kept her promise; everything was OK. Her and Troy were no longer enemies.

"_Enemies' promises were made to be broken."Aesop Quotes_

**Quick update! Yay! **

**Oh and a "did you know?" moment! **

**Did you know? (no you didn't) that the reason the elevator was taking so long for Gabriella was because someone was holding it for someone who was taking a while..I was going to add that part in but I decided against it.**


	13. The Other Bolton

**You guys rock!  
**

**Disclamer: (Haven't done one in a while) I don't own High School musical..poor me...**

**--**

Troy stepped out of the black Chevy cavalier and into the driveway. He took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. Troy stood in front of the Montez home.

"So.." Gabriella looked up at her house. "Looks like this will be your home for a while then..."

"Yep." Troy sighed.

Gabriella went to the trunk of the Chevy and pulled out a two bags.

"Why won't you let me help?" Troy whined.

"Because your still recovering." Gabriella said, narrowing her eyes at him when he tried to get a bag, he backed off.

"At least let me carry..." He paused and looked around in the car. "Your keys, let me carry your keys."

Gabriella pretended to think about her answers and he glared. "Fiiiine" She giggled.

"Sweet." He smiled and took her keys from the front seat.

"And you can open the door."

"Oh now your putting me to work!" He said sarcastically.

"Get to it mister." She smiled.

Troy chuckled and jogged up to the door. Gabriella came up a moment later, his bags in her arms.

Troy didn't have many items, just two small bags of trophies, metals, and such. Ms. Montez had decided to buy him all new clothes.

He didn't have much anyways.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella and she walked through it.

"Mom!" She called. "We're home!"

Isabella Montez came bustling out of the kitchen and gave both Troy and Gabriella hugs. " OK, Mija, why don't you go show Troy his room? Dinner will be done soon."

"Ok." Gabriella said and started to the stairs, Troy smiled and Ms. Montez and followed her.

"Such a sweet boy." Isabella sighed under her breath.

--

Troy's room was fairly simple with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The walls were cream colored with and a large window sat on the wall. The carpet was white and soft under his feet. A computer desk sat against the wall on the same side as the door.

"It's.." Troy paused. "Awesome.."

"Not much..an old guest room.." But to Troy, who was used to a twin bed, and a room the size of a closet, this was like a hotel.

Gabriella dropped his bags on his bed and looked over at the dresser opposite of the bed. "My mom already put your clothes in the dresser.."

"Oh.." He said.."That was...nice of her.."

Troy walked over to the bed and sat down before taking a few things from his bags out and looking at them.

"How many years have you played basketball?" Gabriella asked sitting next to him.

"Since I was four." Troy rolled his eyes when she rose her eyebrows.

"That's a long time.." She blinked.

Troy chuckled. "Yep...of course there were times when I didn't want to anymore...but I had to keep playing." He sighed.

Gabriella put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that anymore.."

He smiled at her. "I know..thanks.."

Gabriella nodded. "Well..I'm gonna let you unpack your things..I'll be in my room if you need me."

Troy watched her walk out of the room and sighed, going back to his trophies and such.

"So little to do..." He looked at the small bags. "And so much time."

--

Gabriella looked around her room. It was still hard to believe the events that had gone on in the past month. She had switched bodies with her 'worst enemy' after being struck by lightning, found out his father was abusive, lived his life, kissed Troy, went back to her own body, once again faced his father, and now Troy was living with her! That's a lot for a sixteen-year-old to take in, in one month, A lot.

She dropped onto her bed and huffed. Gabriella was _tired_.

She frowned as the shrill ringing filled her ears.

_Ring! Ring! _

Gabriella let it ring.

_**Ring!! Ring!!**_

Gabriella's frown deepened. Why wasn't her mom getting the phone?

_**RING! RING! RING! **_

"Mom can you get that?" Gabriella called, nobody could deny the irritation in her voice.

Gabriella closed her eyes with a sigh when the ringing stopped and her mother's soft voice could be heard.

"hello?" She listened to the muffled words."May I ask who's calling?...I'm sorry, what was that?..."

Her voice trailed slipped from Gabriella's ears when Isabella lowered her voice.

Gabriella jumped out of her skin when the bed bounced and she went at least a foot in the air.

"Ohmygod!" She cried, putting a hand over her heart. "Don't _do_ that!"

Troy sat smiling at her on the bed beside her. "Sorry.." He said, but his smile showed he was certainly not sorry.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. She always worried so much! "I'm fine Gabby. Really, it doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure? I mean I could get you some--"

Troy silenced her by crashing his lips down on hers. "I'm _fine_. I'm great actually." He smirked.

"O-okay." She stuttered, causing Troy to laugh.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Isabella called from down the stairs. "Someone is on the phone for Troy!"

_That's weird_, Gabriella thought,_ why would she call me? And why wouldn't they just call his cell?_

Troy sighed and got up off the bed, offering Gabriella his hand. She took it gladly and they started down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked.

Her mother didn't answer but just handed the phone to Troy. He frowned and said into the phone, "Hello?"

"Troy?" The voice said from the other end.

"Yeah?"

"I'm..not sure how to say this Troy.."

His frown deepened. "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end took a deep breath. "My name is Lucy Bolton, Troy. I'm your mom."

Troy dropped the phone.

Gabriella watched in confusion as Troy walked across the room with his eyes closed and her mother followed him. Gabriella picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" She asked cautiously.

"What happened?"

"He dropped the phone- who is this?"

The voice sighed. "This is Troy's mom."

"Oh. My. God." Gabriella breathed.

--

Troy sat on the couch with Gabriella next to him and Isabella across from them. Troy's mom sat next to Isabella.

"So...where have you been in all of this?" Gabriella asked Lucy.

She sighed. "When Troy was five years old, his father started to go out more often. He came back drunk a lot and I got angry. One day I had enough, I didn't think about what would happen to Troy. I thought that he would be fine with his father, that Jack would stop going out when he was the only one to look after him. I packed my bags and went to Chicago. I stayed there for a while and got my own apartment. I contacted my lawyer and filed for divorce papers. I left Troy and everything else with Jack. I wanted to start over. Don't get me wrong, I missed him terribly, but I thought it would be better for him to stay with his friends and what he was used to. And then three days ago I was contacted and told about Jack and what he did to Troy, I was horrified. I knew I'd made a mistake." She took a deep breath and looked into Troy's eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry I can't even explain it." Her voice broke. "And this time, I want to give you a choice."

Troy's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"You can come back to Chicago, if you like." She paused. "Or you can stay here and live with the Montez's. I'll give Isabella custody if you want to stay here. It's your choice." It was obvious that Lucy wanted Troy to go with her, but she wouldn't force it.

Troy took a deep breath and stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I want to stay here." He decided, and looked back at Lucy's face, his eyes soft. "I don't want to go."

Lucy's face fell, but she nodded and pulled out some papers. "We just need to fill these and he is legally your child."

Isabella nodded. "I'll fill them out out," She stood up and led Lucy to her office.

Troy leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. Gabriella lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her close.

Neither said anything, there was nothing to say.

Troy was going to live with the Montez's, and now everyone knew about his mother.

--

Gabriella and Troy walked Lucy to the door.

"Thank you." She smiled sadly.

Gabriella forced a smile and Troy nodded.

Lucy hugged Troy and he hesitated, but hugged her back. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Troy just nodded again and let go. Lucy opened the door and Gabriella closed it behind her. She was gone.

Gabriella took his hand and he smiled at her. She led them to the dining room where plates were all set out and they sat.

The past was behind them, and the future was looking a whole lot brighter.

--

**That one was pretty hard to write...hmmm...I guess that one was a filler. **

**I'm sad to say that there is but one chapter and an epilogue left. **

**I'm very happy the way this story has turned out. A great success :) **

**Sorry about spelling and stuff **


	14. My Happilly Ever After

**So I was thinking about going to sleep before 2 AM tonight but as I was laying in my lil bed I thought**

_**I want to write a fantasy**_

**And of course I can't do that before ending this story can I?**

**Possible spoilers for those who haven't finished the amazing book, **_**Breaking Dawn**_**.**

**--**

How do you know when your in love?

If you've never felt it before..how do you know that your right?

Maybe it's instincts...maybe not.

Maybe some people think their in love when their really not...maybe they are.

It's like when you taste a food for the first time in your life; it's great! It's your new favorite...but you don't know w_hat_ the food is unless you've had it before. Unless someone tells you of course..but nobody can tell you that your in love.

Can they?

--

The trees passed by in a blur of green and black out of the dark cavalier's window. Gabriella sat comfortabley in the passenger seat, reading, the last installment of _Twilight_, _Breaking Dawn._ Not even Troy could get this book, that played with her emotions so much, out of her hands. She was just getting to the part where Jacob first see's Renesmee,

How did Bella know that she was in love with Edward? Was it just that flying feeling he gave her? Or was it the way his smouldering eyes could dazzle her without any effort at all?

Maybe both.

Troy rested in the driver's seat; Gabriella let him drive her car, with his hands ten-and-two on the stearing wheal as they passed one of the cop cars that attempted to hide in the trees. His eyes were firmly on the road, though the every seventh second that the human mind loses attention for less than a second, his mind went to Gabriella.

They were headed to the Regal Cinema to meet up with Taylor and Chad to see _Pineapple Exspress_. Gabriella and Taylor weren't keen on the idea of that movie but it was Chad and Troy's turn to pick.

Troy would have to forcefully take the book from Gabriella, without loosing her page for fear of certain death, and hide it where she would never find it until the end of the movie.

But his mind and eyes stayed on the road and Gabriella, for fear of harming the precious goddess in the opposite seat in an unlikely ten car pile up that would never happen with only two cars on the road.

Talk about protective. Or was it love?

Seconds turned into minutes and the black car stopped in the parking lot at the mall.

Quickly before Gabriella could expect it, Troy reached over and snatched the book out of Gabriella's hands. He stuck it under his arm, regardless to her protests.

"We are going to a _movie_ Gabriella." Troy said patiently. "Not a book club. I'm sure Taylor will share your pain when we meet them _inside_." He finished with an eyeroll.

Gabriella poked her tongue out at Troy, earning a chuckle, before stepping out of the car and onto the pavement. She started towards the food court, which was directly next to the theater, with Troy falling into step beside her.

"At least I _read_." She retorted, rather weakly.

Troy smiled, it wouldn't hurt to let her win one would it? "Touche." He smirked.

Gabriella smiled her dazzling smile triumphantly and walked a little more confidently.

Troy's knees weakened for just a moment and he wabbled a bit when she smiled.

Gabriella waved enthusiastically to Taylor upon seeing the teen at a table. Taylor and Chad found their way over and smiled at the couple.

Chad looked Troy up and down and frowned, Troy smirked.

"You got off easy." Chad whined. "I got smacked!" He exclaimed, referring to the small red scratch on his hand.

"Surprise attacks, my friend." Troy reminded him.

"I still can't believe you to our books." Taylor stated and glowered at the boys, taking Gabriella's side.

"We won't even like the movie!" Gabriella added.

Troy rolled his eyes. "It'll be dark in the theater, and I doubt they'll like it if you bring a book light and read during to movie."

"And I don't think the other people trying to enjoy the movie would appreciate you two squealing everytime Edwin speaks." Chad continued.

"Edward!" The girls corrected in unision.

Chad just sighed.

"We can-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy.

"You're going into the theater Gabby. And your going to watch the movie." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It won't be so bad."

"Yeah!" Chad agreed, doing the same to Taylor.

"Can I please have my book back?" Gabriella asked with her chocolate eyes wide.

Troy couldn't take his gaze off her face, he was lost in her eyes. "Your cheating..." He murmured.

Gabriella brushed her lips against his, teasing and reached for the book under his arm. So close...

"No way!" Chad jumped in and yanked the book from under Troy's arm and jumping atleast three feat from them. Troy snapped out of it and jumped back too.

"That's not fair!" Troy cried. "You cheated!"

Gabriella pouted. Taylor stood next to her with the same expression on her face.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "_Please_, don't make that face Gabby." He groaned. This girl didn't play fair!

Chad rolled his eyes. "It's love dude. Come on the movie is starting in twenty minutes, lets get good seats." He grabbed Troy's arm and pulled him into the theater, the girls following.

_Love? _Troy thought. _Am I in love with her?_

He didn't even notice as they took their seats and the movie began to play.

--

Everytime Troy touched her hand, Gabriella's heart fluttered. She payed little attention to the movie. She just looked at her boyfriend's dazed face.

What was he thinking about? She wondered. Troy eventually caught on to her staring and turned to look at her, his smile worth more than a million dollars. And his eyes, _his eyes!_ Evertime the blue and brown met, butterflies swarmed in her stomach, and her knees went weak.

Something happened in the movie and the audience broke into roars of laughter. But Gabriella barely noticed.

Edward Cullen had nothing on Troy.

The only thing that broke Gabriella out of her trance was Troy's voice.

"Gabby." He chuckled. "The movie's over, time to go."

Gabriella blushed and realized that she had spent the whole movie staring at Troy,

He wrapped his arm around her waist once more when they headed back to the food court, and the butterflies returned. If Troy wasn't holding onto her she would have fallen flat on her face.

The rest of the night was a blur. Just some pizza, getting her book back and then falling asleep in Troy's bed after her mother was sound asleep.

--

How do you know when your in love?

Is it the butterflies that swarm when he/she looks in your eyes?

Maybe it's fate.

Maybe when you love somebody, an alarm goes off in your head that tells your heart to open up, and close only when that person is in complete control.

But no one person can completely control your heart.

Can they?

--

The next morning Troy was on one of his weekly phone calls with his mother. Though she gave custody to Ms. Montez, she still wanted to keep in contact with him. And though Lucy still wasn't Troy's favorite person, he was warming up to her.

"So how have you been Troy?" Lucy asked, trying to make convorsation.

"I've been good mom," Troy was starting to get used to the word _mom_ "Great actually." He smiled. Another seven seconds, another flash of Gabriella.

"That's good!" She said happily. "And how is Gabriella?"

Troy's heart warmed, now this was something he could chat about. "She's fantastic! She finished a book yesterday...made me listen to her opinion about how she was kind of dissapointed about something or other in the end...and then we watched a movie." _And fell asleep together on the couch_. Troy thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"It sounds like your really happy there Troy." Lucy commented. But the dissapointment was apparent in her voice.

"Well..maybe me and Gabby could come see your sometime." Troy suggested, trying to make her happy.

"Gabriella too?" Lucy frowned at the other end. She liked Gabriella very much, but she wanted Troy.

"Well yeah...I mean, I don't think I could stay away from her very long." Troy's cheeks turned a bit red from embarrassment. Why was he telling her this?

"Young love.." Lucy murmured.

Theres that word again...

:"Yeah.." Troy breathed. "Well...I gotta go mom..dinner's ready..I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye sweetie, love you!" Lucy said into the phone.

"Yeah..me too." Troy stammered. Before laying the phone onto the reciever. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and sighed. Did he love his mother? Did he love Gabriella?!

He stayed there until two tiny arms wrapped around his waist and he could breathe in her scent.He smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, kissing her forehead.

"Let's go get some food." Troy state and entwined their fingers before heading into the dining room where the food was all set out.

--

A few days later Troy found himself on a blanket with the most beautiful brunette in exsitance on his lap. They were in the middle of the park, and luckily they were alone. Gabriella had packed a small lunch and a picnic blanket before she and Troy walked to the park.

Troy had fed her small bits of food and she convinced him to let her do the same.

"Mmmm..." She breathed when he popped a fresh grape into her mouth. "These are really good!"

"Really?" Troy asked. He didn't know grapes tasted that good.

"Yep." She smiled and put her face to his. "Try it." She murmured before pressing her lips to his. Troy moved his hand to the side of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing back with as much passion as he could muster.

When the kiss ended, as both needed air, Gabriella could feel his hot breathe on her face and giggled when he whispered. "Delicious."

They lay on the blanket for a while, just enjoying eachother's company. Gabriella had pointed out various cloud shapes.

"Look! That one looks like a dog!' SHe giggled, her laughter sending thrills through Troy's body.

"Yep...that's definatley a dog." He laughed.

"And that one..." She breathed and pointed to the best of them all.

A single cloud lay apart from the others, swirls and twists embeded into its image. And at the bottom was a soft point, while the top held two large lumps.

"A heart" Troy concluded and Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella wiggled closer to him and entiwined their fingers.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Yeah?" He asked, a little bit worried.

"I-I.." She stammered. "I love you.." She breathed and Troy's breath hitched in his throat. "You don't have to say it back..I just wanted you to know..." She began to ramble.

"Gabby." He cut her off. She turned to look at him and was almost surprised to see nothing but adoration in his eyes. "I love you too.."

She smiled and brought her lips down on his once more, this time not holding anything back.

Troy kissed her back with just as much love and passion and neither stopped, even when it began to rain, and lightning and thunder consumed the sky. They were in love, and no storm could ruin the moment this time.

This was their happily ever after

--

How do you know when your in love?

Is it instinct?

Is it fate?

Or is it the when everyone around you can see it, in your actions, and in your eyes and when that person controls your heart?

That's how you know when your in love.

--

**Sorry if theres any spelling mistakes but its 2:30 AM, I've been writing for 2 and a half hours...Im going to bed ;D**

**I don't think there is a need for any epilouge. I'm not writing one...**

**So that's the end of "Waiting For A Storm" .**

**I'm really sad about that..but I'm extremely happy with how it ended.**

**And about the twilight and Edward stuff..I just finished reading the series and so I'm slightly obsessed...**

**So for those of you who have read Twilight series..can I ask for you opinion?**

**On a scale of 1 to 10..Troy and Edward. what do you rate em?**

**My rating is Troy- Ten Billion...Edward- Ten Billion and three.**

**Love 'em both..but Edward Cullen just has my heart.**

**what else...oh yeah..I wanna write a fantasy :D. I want to take my time on this one though..with lots of twists and all. So I'm going to write the entire story before I put it on fanfiction. when I'm about half way done I'll post a trailer and a date for when I will put it out...but until then there will be no real stories from me. But don't worry I'll have oneshots, songfics, all that jazz to let you know I'm still alive :D.**

**And lastly, THANK YOU to EVERYONE who revied, put me or the story on alerts, and favorites! I would have no inspiration for writing if you didn'! I really hope this story was worth reading for you and that you'll enjoy my stories to come!**

**by Daisy**


End file.
